


PhenomenalFlair

by NeoTyson



Series: Bullet Club Love in the WWE [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Phenomal flair, WWE Smackdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: Ever since meeting Charlotte on Smackdown after the shakeup, AJ couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Now, after photos of the queen now leaked on the internet, The Phenomenal one decides to help Charlotte feel better.





	1. The face that made the queen smile

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

_Ever since meeting Charlotte on Smackdown after the shakeup, AJ couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Now, after photos of the queen now leaked on the internet, The Phenomenal one decides to help Charlotte feel better._

** PhenomenalFlair **

_ The face that made the queen smile _

Breaking News: Charlotte Flair pictures leaked!

"Oh no not her too?" AJ Styles rub his forehead in frustration as he reads the wrestling news on his phone about how Charlotte became the new victim to have private photos of her leaked out. Now while most guys would go search for the actual pictures, AJ refuses to out of respect for the daughter of the Nature boy and it didn't feel right to do so at all.

"I guess you are just finding out about the news too huh?" AJ looks up to see Becky with a down expression her face.

"Yeah, Becky. I can't believe the people responsible for leaking the women in the WWE pictures out there doing this type of crap, and now they got Charlotte's out there." AJ tells her wishing he could give that person a styles clash for what he did.

"Me either. I already try to console her, but she is taking this hard because of her insecurities." Becky said, remembering her earlier conversation with her best friend and the state of mind she was in.

Hearing the last part throws AJ off guard. "What insecurities? She goes out in the ring saying and showing how confident she is in what she does."

"True, but that's when it comes to her wrestling ability, and the queen personal takes over. When it came to her body, however, Charlotte never felt that she was that attractive as she considers her body more tomboyish if anything. I tried to convince her otherwise, but I think it doesn't have the same effect coming from a girl compare to a guy if you catch my hint." Becky explains before playfully winking at AJ, who fails to notice where she was going with this conversation.

"Really? I figured when she was on Raw that the boys there would have been complimented her." AJ said, still can't believe Charlotte out of all people feels that way about herself when she is one of the most attractive women in the division.

"You would think since Sasha is with Roman, Bayley is with Balor, Alexa is with Dean, so that would leave Charlotte as one of the few single girls on the main roster to get hit on but she said no one has even tried to spit game at her since her last break up which been a while ago and her intimated queen attitude pretty much scares guy off," Becky explains some more.

"She seems down to earth when we three hung out the night of the Smackdown shakeup." AJ points out remembering the night Charlotte was revealed as one of Smackdown's picks and how he became quickly attracted to her. While it wasn't the first, he has seen Charlotte, but something was different about her coming to the blue team like her aura was changed in a good way. He later that night finally met her face to face when Becky introduce the two and suggest the three go out to celebrate and from there, the two clicked, even took a picture together, and keep in touch ever since.

"She is down to earth, despite the on-screen rivalry we had back before the brand split she's really beautiful and friendly that's why she and I kept in touch when we were on separate shows," Becky said.

"I agree," AJ quietly said still having Charlotte on his mind which didn't go unnoticed with Becky.

"What's going on through your mind, there oh phenomenal one?" She teases snapping AJ out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." AJ answers quickly.

Becky doesn't buy his response one bit and knows the truth. "Yeah right, you were thinking of her aww."

"I plead the fifth." He folds his arms hoping that she wouldn't read too much into what he was thinking.

"Please, I already know you have a crush on her," Becky tells him surprising AJ once more.

"What, how!?" It's true he has developed feelings for Charlotte. However, he didn't tell anyone about it not even his brothers Luke and Karl on Raw and was sure that he did his best hiding that fact from everyone one.

"The night we three went out, she was super friendly with you, like in a flirty way and you couldn't take your eyes off her the whole night," Becky said causing AJ to blush a bit.

"Well, I admit I think she beautiful inside and out, but as far as her flirting I'm not sure about that."

Becky rolls her eyes in amusement. "Trust me, that was her way of flirting, a side I haven't seen in who knows how long. You notice she has two pictures of you on her Instagram page?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And you two been talking more since that night correct?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then." Becky smiles as she knew she won the argument.

"But I don't know how to tell her how I feel not to mention with this scandal going on." AJ express to her. He would have asked Charlotte out, but because of fears that she made not seem him the way, he kept his feelings to his self and not to mention he isn't sure if telling her now would be the best time.

Becky softly places a hand on his shoulder and encourages him saying, "Just go and comfort her, and then tell her what you mean to her. I'm sure that will help her feel better about the whole thing and towards herself."

"You make it sound so simple." AJ chuckles.

Becky laughs along with him before saying, "It should be for you because one I got faith in you that you would make her happy and you are AJ freaking Styles."

AJ smiles at this and tells his self that if he could make it in the WWE, make Smackdown the A show again, beat John Cena, hold the world heavyweight championship for as long as he did, then surely he can find the confidence to tell Charlotte how he feels about her. "Fine, but if this somehow works you are going to need to get the ball rolling with Sami for double date purposes."

He gets and walks way smugly not seeing Becky's cheeks turn red. "Touché!" She yells out getting more laughter out of AJ.

* * *

 

*Later at a live WWE event*

After seeing her perform in the ring, AJ uses this as an opportunity to get Charlotte alone and finally talk to her. He notices that she is a little off tonight, but he could understand why and thankfully the crowd wasn't too rough on her. Finding her in the back, seemly lost in her thoughts, AJ figured he could get her attention by quietly approaching her and going, "Wooooo."

Her attention swiftly turns to the source and upon seeing him, a smile form on her face.

"I figure that would get your attention. Mind if I join you?" AJ asks politely.

Charlotte moves over for him to sit down. "No, but I'm surprised you would want to be seen around me right now." She said with that beautiful smile that AJ like dropping and tone turning into a sadder one.

"Why wouldn't I? It's always an honor to be next to the queen herself." AJ quips but knows it isn't enough to change Charlotte's current mood. "Charlotte listen, you shouldn't feel down about yourself because some no life decided to put your personal pictures out there. It isn't your fault."

Charlotte tries to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It's not just the pictures being out there. I can get over that; it's just that now people have access to seem them and I'm sure they already calling me horrible names. Can't blame them since I have nothing to show for."

"What are you talking about? You have a great well in shape body that you have no shame in hiding not to mention you're lovely. I mean with all respect, there's been some time I did double takes when you walk away in the past." AJ said as sincere as he could to get his point across.

Charlotte was surprised to hear AJ out of all people say that about her, causing her to shyly look at him and softly asks, "You really mean that AJ?"

"Yes, I do. Besides, with you now entering the face role, you can just use this as motivation to be more of a role model and show those pictures don't define you... Flair style." AJ quips and bumps her shoulder making her giggle, something he hasn't hear her do before but yet sounded so cute to him, in the process

Feeling her mood changing into a more positive one, Charlottes says with her smile returning, "Thank you for the words, that means a lot to me. More than you know."

"Hey, anytime I'm here for you." AJ smiles back feeling proud that he helps make Charlotte feel better. Though he forgot about one factor when it came to the nature's boy daughter, and that was The Queen. The Queen side is the side that is seen on tv as Becky mention which was an overconfident version of Charlotte when she goes and performs, but when it comes to romance, no many have seen her in this form.

Suddenly a flirty expression form on Charlotte's face. "So you been checking me out Mr. Face that runs this place?"

This sudden change from Charlotte throws AJ completely off. "Um, no... Not intentionally." He stutters feeling his body heat up from how near Queen Charlotte was starting to get towards him as she flips her hair forward covering one of her eyes in a hot matter.

"Are you sure, because it sounds to me you have been viewing my backside when I walk away more times then you are telling me."

AJ was speechless at this point and didn't know what to say until Queen Charlotte speaks up again saying, "It's cute seeing you blush like this. I don't mind you checking my body out since you are a gentleman like about it compares to most guys. I think you should be rewarded for being a good boy Phenomenal one."

"What kind of reward are you talking about?" He almost whispers due to being lost in a trance of looking into Charlotte's eyes as she places a hand on his cheek.

"I can show you better than I tell." At that moment, Queen Charlotte gives AJ a hot kiss that AJ slowly returns back, leading to Charlotte to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around him to deepen the kiss and for AJ to grab her backside.

Once the two separated, to catch their breath, AJ said the only word that he could think of to describe this moment. "Wow..."

Charlotte, letting the queen version back into her head, tells him in a lovely tone, "That was my way of saying I like you AJ and I hoped that you would feel the same way."

"I do actually." AJ confesses surprising Charlotte before he continues, "I have been crushing on you since the night I met you. I was so happy that Becky introduces us, and I was able to get to know you better, but I was nervous about telling you because I didn't want to be rejected by you. As you can somewhat see I'm a bit shy at first when it comes to romance."

Charlotte leans her forehead on top of his head and sighs. "It's cute when shy AJ comes out. I can come across intimating I will admit when I let the queen come out, that's why that night I wanted you to meet the side of me, or as Becky would say let my hair loose, not the queen that people see on tv, and after that night we got closer to where I begin liking you yet thought you wouldn't want to date me."

"In this case, I glad we both were wrong and now official. All we need now is for Sami and Becky to get together." AJ and Charlotte both chuckled at the idea before kissing each other again. Today would be the day that the new WWE couple Phenomalflair is born.

* * *

 

**AN: So this is my first ever WWE content that I have ever written. With me being on a hiatus I wanted to try and get my writing mojo back with something simple like this. As much as I like Sami/Charlotte together thanks to Mattycollns13 stories of the pairing, I begin to grow an interest for AJ/Charlotte since their first picture together on her IG, and since it's not a lot of the pairing, I decided why not give it a try.**

**This might be a one-shot series not sure yet, but if it does it most likely will follow the events of Smackdown after the superstar shake up.**

 


	2. Backlash/Social Media fall out

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

_ Backlash/Social Media fall out _

*During the Backlash PPV*

Tonight at the Backlash PPV was a huge night for the Phenomenal one, for he went one on one against Kevin Owens in hopes of capturing the United States Championship for the first time in his WWE career. Unfortunately, while the match will go down as the match of the night, AJ is unable to beat Owens due to a disappointing count out loss that involves his injured leg getting stuck which causes him not to get back to the ring before the count of ten.

Afterward, two referees help him to back as he limps on with frustration to the locker room. With his leg in pain and not winning the U.S title, AJ begins to feel cynical about his chances of becoming a champion again from the way he lost tonight.

"I can't believe I lost to Owens like that. Sami and Shinsuke were able to win their matches, yet I couldn't win this evening. How I suppose to prove that I am still the face that runs the place if I can't back it up in the ring?" A.J says out loud not caring who heard him at that moment.

"You forgot someone else that lost their match tonight."

A. J's face shots up seeing standing by the locker door with a small smile looking like a wrestling angel, Charlotte. His girlfriend who was a part of a six-woman tag team match right before his... crap!

"Charlotte! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I am so selfish I forgot you and Becky didn't win the tag match as well." A.J quickly apologize for he was so caught up with what happened to him that he completely forgot that she didn't have a great tonight as well considering she already was frustrated with her opponents screwing her out her title match a few weeks ago.

Charlotte takes a seat right next to her man and gives him a stern look. "Not to concern about that for Becky got pin though right now Sami is consoling her cause she is taking the loss hard, which she shouldn't since it was Naomi's fault for not putting her ego to the side but that rant came come later. Right now I'm more concern for the man whose is in much pain right now."

A.J pulls out a smirk to make light of the topic at hand. "Babe you don't have to worry about it, nothing that a nice bag of ice can't help fix."

"Drop the act Allen Jones, and I wasn't just talking about your leg that is hurting right now," Charlotte responds in a tone that A.J knew not to joke around with.

"It just that I haven't been a champion since I lost to Cena at Royal Rumble and tonight I could have won the United States title, make it relevant again, and prove again that I am still the face that runs Smackdown. Tonight the whole world saw a loser in me that couldn't make a ten count." He confides in her.

Charlotte could understand why her boyfriend is feeling this way for despite losing the WWE title at one point, he hadn't felt like he truly is back on top even with his win at WrestleMania. The reason why she didn't feel the exact way about her career currently is because she was recently drafted to Smackdown and since then she's trying to do better at being humble both character and in person.

"Let me remind you that slob attack you on last the last Smackdown show which already put you at a disadvantage with him, and before you try the whole, that does not excuse response its well-known fact that you're not invincible. Oh and new flash this won't be the only time you will have the opportunity to get that title around your waist." Charlotte tells him, hoping to knock some sense into him.

A.J sighs as he accepts the truth of her words. "You do have valid points there."

"Of course I do, just like I have legitimate reasons on why the queen is much superior in our social media rivalry than you." She smirks causing A.J to burst into laughter.

"Now look here princess there been moments where yours truly have capture you off guard as well. You can ask the great fans who follow us and see they are on team Phenomenal."

"You might need to recheck my page sweetie because they seem to like the side of the nature girl. Woooooo."

The couple laughs some more about their social media battle that started recently with the two taking off guard pictures of the other and post them on their page that got the fans buzz since their new relationship started. Of course, they will eventually end their game before it gets old.

Once they calm down, Charlotte reverts to the original conversation of comforting her boyfriend. "Serious talk, you made not have that championship yet, but you're a champion in my eyes and someday soon you and I both will be ruling Smackdown live together as a King and Queen should. So shake off this loss for me okay?"

She rubs the side of his face softly earning a smile from A.J. "I will try for you, your royal highness."

"You better." The two begin to kiss each other with A.J getting so lost in the moment that he slightly jumps a bit when Charlotte's hand slip up his leg a bit closer to a particular body part and gently rubs near that area.

"Let's go to the hotel; the Queen wants to give her king a well earn massage to help that leg of yours feel better in private." Queen Charlotte comes out and reveals a sexy smile.

A.J have slowly been getting adjusted to when Charlotte goes queen mode, so it wasn't too surprising when she came out at a time like this. "Who am I turn down such an offer like that."

Making sure he doesn't walk too heavily on his foot the couple, hand to hand, make their way out of the arena when they notice two familiar faces of Sami and Becky making out probably from Sami comforting her as well.

"Well damn, it's about time those two realize they are a good fit for each together," A.J said proudly remembering the talk he had with Sami about his feelings towards the Irish lass kicker.

"You know this will mean double dates in the future right?" Charlotte jokes already having ideas.

A.J just looks at her and says, "Don't ruin the moment," and they proceed to their next destination.

* * *

**AN: A new update for this story. So if anyone had noticed, the social media part was based on the actual social beef that A.J and Charlotte had going on Instagram which was fun to see, so I wanted to add that interaction for storyline wise they would call a truce within now and the next chapter.**

**Also my other wrestling story The Balor and Bliss club is up on my page and will take place in the same universe as this one. That story takes places before the shakeup. Therefore, I will more than likely be updating that one more until it's caught up with this one. Be sure to favorite, follow, and review and thanks for those who have done so thus far.**


	3. Happy birthday my Phenomenal One

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**Happy birthday my Phenomenal One**

AJ has just got done completing at one of the WWE live events alongside his friend Sami and couldn't he but to feel a bit down. Not only was he unable to take the U.S title off of Kevin Owens recently due to a fluke win, but he had to wrestle today on his birthday. Now granted AJ didn't mind fighting in front of his fans but on this particular night, he would of prefer to have the night off. Since he was in a lengthy match, AJ feels a bit tired to where he wasn't up to going out tonight.

As he exits the arena, he sees his beautiful girlfriend Charlotte wearing a black top and tight dark blue jean walking towards him. AJ knew that faking his emotions wouldn't work with her. Between herself and the Queen persona, Charlotte seems to have gained a better understanding of when he is hiding his true feelings. Regardless, AJ puts on a fake smile and approaches her. He is about to express how he's going to call it a night until the Queen places a finger on his lips and whispers in his ear, "It looks like birthday boy needs his birthday present now."

He stares at her in shock as she removes her finger from his mouth. "I have to admit that I have a long day today," He said softly to her while she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I see. So let's get out of here, so I make tonight a memorable one for you." She gives him a quick hot kiss.

"Lead the way, your highness." Queen Charlotte takes his hand and leads him out of the arena where she already has a hotel booked for them. That night led to the couple making love to each other for the first time in their relationship. The morning after found AJ walking up to see Charlotte with her arms around him appearing as an angelic like figure in his eyes.

Gently wrapping a hair strand from her face, AJ watch as Charlotte slowly wakes up with a warm smile on her face. "Good morning. How you like your gift?"

"Would I sound clique if I say it was phenomenal?" AJ asks earning a playful laugh from his girlfriend.

"Unfortunately yes you would. Luckily for you, I'm okay with it."

AJ sits up to ask her a serious question about what happened between them. "Charlotte are you sure about last night? I don't regret it if that's what you are thinking, but I don't want you to feel that you had to you know just because it was my birthday."

Charlotte feels touch that he cares about her that much though he tends to over think things at times. She leans up and rubs the side of his face. "Allen I don't regret it either. Ever since we got close after the superstar shakeup as well as when you comforted me about the pictures, I would say that we have gotten very close to where I am comfortable in this stage of our relationship. Also, I want to share that I..."

AJ notices her expression change into a shy like matter. "What it is Charlotte, you can tell me."

She takes a deep breath before looking into his eyes to tell him, "That... I love you, Allen. I was afraid to tell you at first because I figure you might not have those feelings for me yet."

To her surprise, AJ kisses her passionately on the lips and responds saying. "I love you too Charlotte. I wanted to tell you, but I was too nervous about scaring you off."

"Well, now we can add that to another thing we have a common." Charlotte jokes as a sign of relief that her boyfriend confessed his love as well.

"Seriously thank you again for this Charlotte for you truly have made this a birthday I won't forget. For its the birthday that I found out the Queen of Smackdown confessed her love to me." AJ said in a sincere tone.

"Your very welcome for I'm honored to make the face that runs Smackdown birthday special and hearing that he loves me too." Charlotte leans in and the couple shares another kiss as they look forward to the next chapter in their relationship.

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter is based off the birthday picture from Charlotte Instagram page of her and AJ on his recent birthday. So I figure since this story isn't getting many reviews as my Balor club is, I might not continue this after a few more chapters. I do have a final plan that crosses with the two stories but that most likely won't occur until I caught with the Balor and Bliss storyline.**


	4. Royal 1s Rocket League Tournament

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**Royal 1s Rocket League Tournament**

Summerslam is coming up where AJ, who is currently U.S champion, will defend his title against Kevin Owens with Shane McMahon as special guest referee. Charlotte, however, doesn't have match due to taking some time off to be with her dad while he is in the hospital. Since the Nature boy seems to be recovering well, this allows Charlotte to get back on the road where she's able to spend time with her boyfriend as he promotes the upcoming PPV. That is until an opportunity came for the two that Charlotte wouldn't expect to find herself in.

"I can't believe New Day convince me to participate in this video game tournament with you." She said in annoyance. With Summerslam coming up, The New Day thought it would fun idea to have a Rocket League tournament that features the teams of Bayley & Cesaro, Sasha & Neville, and the two couples of Smackdown Sami & Becky and AJ & Charlotte.

AJ chuckles at her expression. "Why not? It's a fun way of getting ready for Summerslam, and since Sami and Becky will be in it, we can have a couple vs. couple match that will make the fans want to watch the show."

"While all that is true, there is one major detail you seem to be forgetting." She places her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what that babe?"

"I don't know how to play video games!" Charlotte announces. While she was on Xavier's YouTube gaming channel before, Charlotte had no idea what she was doing at the time.

"Oh relax it's not that hard especially since we are not going to play something that is incredibly hard to figure out," AJ tells her hoping she will be more down to take part of the tournament.

"If you say so." She huffs and folds her arms.

"However, I should warn you that I can be a bit competitive when it comes to gaming." AJ playfully elbows her before walking away.

"Now you tell me!" Charlotte shouts in disbelief.

When it came time for the tournament, AJ and Charlotte aka The Royal 1s went up against Sami and Becky aka Up-UpBeatniks to see who will face Nasha the team of Neville and Sasha in the final round who beat Ceasaro and Bayley aka the Hugging Uppercuts. During the battle, everyone besides Royal 1s, because they were the serious ones, was cracking up at Sami's excuses to why they were losing which ultimately they did. The final round saw Royal 1s lose to Nasha though at the end of the day they were all still friends.

"Okay I have to admit the whole rocket experience was fun despite me not knowing what I was doing and we came in second place," Charlotte said joyfully.

AJ, deep down, was not happy to have not won the whole thing but it was nice to see his girlfriend let her hair down like this. "As much as I don't like the fact that we came in second and not winning the rocket league tag team titles, I had a great time with you, so that made it worth it." He reaches down to hold her hand in comfort.

"Aww, babe." Charlotte kisses him with happily kiss back until a smirk form on his face.

"Plus you looked hot while you with your concentrating expression," AJ said in a smooth tone.

"You just saying that to get me started." Charlotte gets closer and wraps her arms around him.

"Can't blame me for trying, Winky," AJ calls her by the nickname that was given to her when she shows up on Xavier's YouTube channel.

"Excuse me!?" Charlotte begins to put AJ in a chokehold to mess with him getting a laugh out of both of them before Aj gets ready to defend his title at Summerslam.

* * *

**Author note: If you didn't watch the UpUpDownDown Rocket league tournament I recommend watching it because it was pretty entertaining. This fic is the PhenomenalFlair version of its which of course isn't much change besides the fact that AJ and Charlotte are a couple, which I notice any time the two are in a photo or video together that people say they can see them as a couple. I'm guilty of that too, but I know AJ is married in real life.**

**Anyways I plan on writing the finale of this story soon and I highly suggest checking out my Balor & Bliss club story for it will cross over with this fic with two different endings. Sorry, both this and the last chapter were short, but with the lack of reviews, I'm just trying to get this finish.**


End file.
